Of Animals and Pranks
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: This story is the tellings of Serenity and Minako, newcomers to Hogwarts, Lily and the Marauders. Not everyone is happy at first but over time things may change. They work to adulthood and on the way, find love in the most unexpected places.


Hiya all! This is the new story of, "Of Animals and Pranks". The old version was crap so I redid it! Expect entirely new things this time so... BEWARE! Hehe! The only thing that stays the same (pretty much anyways, there may be a few others...) is the fact that Serenity/Sirius, Remus/Minako and Lily/James are the couples! YA!

* * *

The dark shadow of a man with a tall hat crept towards the two angry blondes huddled together, "I will get you, my dear sweet Serenity. Even though you are leaving Tokyo, I will find you. I promise I will find you. Goodbye, my love."

Disappearing he left one murderous looking and one frightened looking blonde behind.

"That's what you think, Darien."

~*~

Sixteen year old Sirius Black leaned back in his chair with a troubled look, "When is the sorting going to end, you guys? I'm hungry!"

Remus glanced at his impatient friend, a queer look on his face. "Sirius, we just finished eating almost half of the food trolley on the train! How could you possibly still be hungry? Mind you I'm talking to Sirius Black after all. He's always hungry. Go Figure."

James looked at his two friends in amusement. "Remus, m'boy! It took you just under six years to figure that out. And here I was thinking you were the smart one."

Remus looked at him annoyed and smacked him over the head, followed by a poking out of his tongue.

"Wow that was mature." Sirius complemented with a roll of his eyes.

"You can't talk, Sirius Black!" Peter spoke up for the first time since they had entered the hall. "You think it's funny when someone says 'pineapple'."

As if on que, Sirius burst out laughing, trying to consume it in his hands that were cupped over his mouth, "Well it's a funny word! Think about it...pine-apple. Pine-app-le. Pine-APPLE!"

Remus turned his attention away from his immature friend, and gave it back to the sorting hat. He watched as Alexis Martinez became a Ravenclaw, and then her twin brother Jacob, a Slytherin. "What a happy family!" James stated sarcastically.

Finally Samuel Zenson became a Slytherin, and Dumbledore took the attention as he stood before his school, beaming. "Welcome back students! How was your summer?"

"It was awesome!" A voice shouted from somewhere, "How was yours?"

Dumbledore began to chuckle fondly, as all the other students in the hall laughed, either watching the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore, or his loud mouthed student. "Yes, mine was very enjoyable indeed. I did a lot of fun things...like I went to the beach in Florida. The weather there this time of year—" A sudden cough of disapproval cut him short, coming from the strict Professor McGonagall beside him, "Oh, right. Of course. This year, we have the honour of hosting two new exchange students to the sixth year. I'd like you all to make welcome, Miss Serenity Tsukino and Miss Minako Aino. Miss Tsukino, if you would care to take a seat on the stool, you will be sorted into your house."

From the shadows a blonde girl appeared and slowly made her way over to the stool. No, that was an understatement. It was an insult to her beauty. Goddess was more the word that suited her.

She was fairly short, about 5'3 and had ankle length silver blond hair. She had a soft looking, heart shaped face, and crystal clear azure eyes that looked as if they really were 'the windows to the soul' like that old proverb went. She was the image of innocence, but you could tell that she could beat the crap out of you if she had too. She had a mischievous look about her that was noticed as she took her seat on the stool.

People were mildly interested, mainly the guys, but since she was just a sixth year, there were more important things that they were thinking about. The main reason they were watching was that there were hardly ever any exchange students, none while any of the students that were there then had ever had one.

Sirius and Remus on the other hand, they were on the edge of their seats. Sirius thought that she was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Remus on the other hand, sensed something strange about her; call it werewolf instincts if you will.

James was looking mildly interested in her direction, with the occasional glance at the red head down the table from him. He hadn't missed the sparkle of mischievous in her eyes. 'This girl may have potential...we'll have to see about that.'

The hat was moving it's mouth, like it was mumbling to itself, but nobody except for the Serenity could hear what it was saying. The second hand ticked and tocked when suddenly, "GRYFFINDOR!" was yelled out of the hat, startling some students out of their reveries. The said table clapped and cheered as Serenity got up and left to sit at the table that was applauding her.

"Miss Aino, if you please." Dumbledore announced and the second exchange student, also a blonde, came from out of the shadows. The school gasped at the similarities between the two, it almost appeared they were twins. While Serenity had silver-blond hair, Minako had pure blond, a rich deep gold. Serenity's eyes were a deep azure, Minako's were a light, cheery sky blue and instead of her hair in two balls, it was tied back with a bright red bow. They had the same heart shaped faces and the look in her eyes matched that of Serenity's. She sat on the stool as Serenity took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

Serenity looked around the table, there were quite a few chairs open, and two in particular caught her eye. One by a lonely looking red head and the other by a black haired, black eyed boy who was staring at her. If he was a girl Serenity would have sworn there would have been heart in his eyes, but alas, he was a guy, so the black pools appeared to be 'heartless'. A smile creeping up on her face, she tapped the girl on the back of the shoulder, "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up very surprised. She had been reading a book at the time and hadn't noticed the girl walk up from behind her. "Uh, yeah sure."

Serenity smiled cheerfully. "Thanks! What do you think of Hogwarts? I don't really know much about it; my guardian and I had to leave Japan before I got a chance to read about it. I'm Serenity by the way."

The girl looked happy at the thought of another person talking to her. "Lily, Lily Evans. I know lots about Hogwarts; I spend almost all of my time reading..."

Minako sat on the stool before the entire school, able to see that Serenity had sat down beside a red headed girl before the hat slipped over her eyes. "Ah...Minako Aino, previously Sailor Venus and Princess of Venus, if I'm not mistaken? It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

'Oh...yes...uh...Mr Sorting hat...I was just wondering—' Minako started out shyly but was soon cut off by the voice of the hat on top of her head.

"If I could put you into Gryffindor with Princess Serenity? Of course...besides, it's the perfect house for you so you'd be in it anyway. But tell me, where are the other senshi? I would have thought that at the very least Uranus would have demanded to come with her princess?"

'There all gone.' Minako answered him sadly, 'They're all dead. Endymion killed them all.'

"Endymion...you mean as in the prince of earth?" The sorting hat asked slowly.

'Mr. Sorting Hat, he was very different in this life, things happened that weren't supposed too. In our last lifetime, we all died under Chaos except for Serenity, but when she turned Cosmos, the power strain was too much and she hardly defeated Chaos before passing on. This is our third life, in the previous two; Serenity and Endymion, or Usagi and Mamoru had loved each other very much. They truly were soul mates, but this time, Serenity and Darien as they were named, were not so lucky. Darien became inflected with evil. Not the Chaos kind, but the Voldemort kind. You see, we don't really have our planet powers, we have some of the characteristics, but until they are needed, we were not to have them, we all knew each other and all about our previous lives, but had no powers behind it. Except for Serenity, she could still pull power from the moon, but not the same kind. Anyways, Endymion decided that he wanted to rule the planet, so he went to Voldemort and the dark lord himself unburied his hidden powers and Endymion tried to take Serenity away, the other senshi knew of what was happening and fraught him, but Serenity and myself were the only two to get away unharmed. The others perished.'

The sorting hat was upset; the future and past rulers of the universe had fallen to Voldemort as well. "Does that mean that you now have your own powers?"

'No unfortunately not, not until the time is right.' Minako sighed.

"Ok, well thank you for the talk anyway. It was very informative, but people are beginning to wonder what is happening up here. GRYFFINDOR!"

Minako took off the hat and set it down carefully. She walked over to Serenity and sat beside her and began to talk to the girl named Lily. 'Don't worry Mr Sorting Hat. We won't let him win.'

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!

Huggies,

HoboGiraffe

(Push the button... you know you wanna!)


End file.
